The present invention relates to a push switch, and more specifically, to a self-resetting push switch that can be assembled easily and efficiently.
Conventional self-resetting push switches are shown in, for example, Denpa Shinbun "Special Edition on Switches" (issued on Mar. 24, 1980), and "The Latest Audio Encyclopedia" (published by Radio Gijutsusha).
The prior art push switches shown in these publications are switches which are operated vertically relative to their main bodies.
Among switches having this arrangement, single acting type and interlocking type switches (in which a plurality of switches form a block structure) are well-known.
A switch of either the single-acting or interlocking type generally comprises movable contacts moving as a switch rod, and a housing holding the switch rod and accommodating stationary contact members. In addition a spring is provided to limit the range of movement of the switch rod and to return it to a "normal" position.
It has recently been regarded as of importance to reduce the size and weight of push switches in order to make them more suitable for mounting or assembly by users.
Manufacturers have therefore improved the level of reliability and operability for such push switches. As a consequence, the total number of the component parts has increased, and the efficiency of assembly by the manufacturers has decreased. When low efficiency of assembly is combined with increase in material and labor costs, the prices of such push switch products may increase, which, in turn, may weaken the competitive power of the manufacturers in the international market.